Killing In The Borderline
Killing In The Borderline is the forty-first in PetersCorporal's fangame and the eighth one in the Residential Zone district. Characters Introduced *Shark (Son of the Hades leader) *Jose (El Pantera's henchman) *Wane Collins (Sabrina's boyfriend) *Myriam Baldebin (Ash's ex-wife) Case Background After the end of the previous case, Lindsey Vain claimed to know Dr. Cyanide's identity, and revealed to the team that it was Ash, the leader of the Residential Zone gang known as "The Hades". She explained to the team that Jessica Trimmle, the mysterious woman of whom Dany Jafar spoke of at his trial, had died from cyanide poisoning. Ash was Jessica's concubine, so this lead her to think he was the poisoner. Jessica's body, in fact, had been taken by someone from her house to the stadium, and when the wall broke down, it was mistaken for an accident resulting in her death. Moreover, Linda Farren had written an article criticizing the victim, which could be the motive behind Dr. Cyanide/Ash's hatred towards her. Nevertheless, Evan Day didn't give any credits to Lindsey's theory and mentioned some plotholes in it. The "Ash is Dr. Cyanide" theory wasn't taken into account for instance and he was not investigated by the police. Shortly after, a murder was reported. The body of a man called Franco Baldebin was found lying on the city limits next to a dead snake and with some bite marks on his neck. This case reminded Evan of the murder back at the Tourist Convention, which was strikingly similar. Once the body was taken to the morgue, Daniel Mossle noticed who the dead man was and told the team that it was Ash's son. Evan didn't feel like talking to him right after Lindsey called him to accuse him of being a cyanide poisoner, so Daniel offered him talking to one of Franco's brothers, Matthew Baldebin. Matthew said that he lived with Franco after he asked him to. He thought it would make him leave the Hades, so he agreed. Therefore, the team decided to investigate the brothers' house and found a bloodstained napkin. After Sabrina Stone analyzed it, the team found out Octavius Keys had found the body before them and mistakingly left the napkin at Matthew's house. On the other hand, Ash told the police that the person who could give them more clues about Franco was his third son, Mark Baldebin, nicknamed Shark within the gang. However, Shark only said that the murderer was a Fluke and didn't give any further information. Octavius finally arrived at the station to apologize for his mistakes and explained what had happened, also saying that he'd been reported the murder by Dorian Greensworth, also known as "El Pantera", the leader of the Flukes. The player went to talk to him after Alan Smith placed Daniel in Evan's place for the case. El Pantera said that he hadn't seen the body, but that his "best Fluke" had told him about it, and accidentally said his name. The team found this man, Jose, and asked him what had happened. He said he didn't know Franco and that he hadn't called the police because he thought he was just drunk, so El Pantera thought he could be dead and reported it to Octavius. Daniel knew where the Hades Headquarters were, so the place was investigated only to find a napkin very similar to the one that had been dropped by the killer at the murder scene which revealed some info about the killer. Jose arrived later at the station claiming to know who Franco's heir was. Daniel was very shocked to hear this due to the fact that he didn't own practically anything and lived with his brother's money. The only thing he possessed was in fact the very Hades Headquarters and his heir was El Pantera. This was very dangerous, because the Flukes leader owned the Hades' place now and it meant winning the gang war, which would spread chaos all over the Residential Zone. However, there was nobody in there where the police went there. In fact, this had all been a plan developed by Ash, as "he would only lose the gang war if he lost one of his sons". It was useless anyway, as Ash didn't want to lose the war now and the Flukes couldn't occupy the Hades Headquarters without the proof they owned it, which was the will. Unfortunately for the Flukes, Jose didn't take the will with him when he found it and now the Hades had the only proof that they were about to lose the war. So now that everything seemed to go on normally, the team got back to the murder investigation and found the last clue to arrest Franco's killer, who was in fact his brother Matthew Baldebin. The player and Daniel confronted him at his own house and he denied having committed the crime, though he ended up confessing. His motives were that he was tired of Franco just being lazy and living with his brother's money, besides his heir, which Matthew considered as a treason to his family. Judge Esteban Gonzalez sentenced Matthew Baldebin to 50 years in jail with a chance for parole in thirty. After the trial, Daniel mentioned to the player that Sabrina's birthday celebration would take place really soon as his birthday was on November 27th, though he'd surely have to make sure nothing happened during the Sakuras' soccer match on the 26th. The next day, Daniel said that he wanted to see how Ash and Shark were doing after finding out Matthew was the culprit behind Franco's murder. While helping them, Daniel revealed to the player that his mother's name was Jessica and that she had died in an accident at home, though he wasn't sure her death was accidental. They also found out that Ash's wife had abandoned ther family to live a life with a rich man and didn't want to talk to the Baldebins anymore. Besides, El Pantera wanted to talk to the player as well, so the player and Octavius assisted him. However, this ended up in discovering that Harry Clover was trafficking weapons, which got Octavius promoted to Deputy and other police officers investigating the case. Victims *'Franco Baldebin' (Left in the city limits with a dead snake) *'A snake' Murder Weapon *'Biting' Killer *'Matthew Baldebin' Suspects Ash (Hades leader) Suspect's profile: The suspect owns snakes - The suspect is the victim's relative Suspect's appearance: - Matthew Baldebin (Victim's brother) Suspect's profile: The suspect owns snakes - The suspect is the victim's relative Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a blood stain - The suspect wears a hoodie - The suspect wears a golden earring Shark (A Hades) Suspect's profile: The suspect owns snakes - The suspect is the victim's relative Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a blood stain - The suspect wears a hoodie El Pantera (Flukes leader) Suspect's profile: The suspect owns snakes Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a blood stain - The suspect wears a golden chain Jose (A Fluke) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a blood stain - The suspect wears a hoodie - The suspect wears a golden piercing Killer's profile *The killer has a blood stain *The killer owns snakes *The killer wears a hoodie *The killer is the victim's relative *The killer wears a golden accessory Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: '''Againg? *Investigate City limit (Clues: Victim's body, Snake) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Analyze Snake (12:00:00) *Talk to the victim's brother *Investigate Victim's house (Clues: Bloodstained napkin) *Examine Bloodstained napkin (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (2:00:00) *Question Matthew about the napkin *Interrogate Ash about the murder *Ask Shark about the victim *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) '''Chapter 2: War Times *Quiz El Pantera about the Hades *See if Jose knew Franco *Investigate Hades Headquarters (Clues: Bloodstained napkin) *Examine Bloodstained napkin (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (8:00:00) *Talk to Ash *Talk to Shark *Talk to Matthew Baldebin *Investigate Living room (Clues: Torn photo) *Examine Torn photo (Result: Photo of Shark) *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: The Dishinerited *Get info from Jose *Investigate Garage corner (Clues: Shopping bag) *Examine Shopping bag (Result: Snake food) *Examine Snake food (Result: Barcode) *Analyze Barcode (4:00:00) *Ask El Pantera about the snake food *Ask Ash about the snake food *Investigate Road (Clues: Trash container) *Examine Trash container (Result: Victim's t-shirt) *Analyze Victim's t-shirt (8:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation: Lost Relatives *Check up on Mark *Investigate Victim's house (Clues: Violin case) *Examine Violin case (Result: Violin) *Give Mark the victim's violin *Examine Violin (Result: Stradivarius violin) *Tell Shark about the violin (Reward: Burger) *El Pantera wants to talk to you *Investigate City limit (Clues: Trash bin) *Examine Trash bin (Result: Knife) *Examine Knife (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (4:00:00) *Ask El Pantera about the knife (Reward: 400 XP) *Talk to Ash Baldebin about his sons *Investigate Hades Headquarters (Clues: Torn photo) *Examine Torn photo (Result: Family photo) *Examine Family photo (Result: Family messages) *Talk to Ash about the photo (Reward: Hades makeup, Hades t-shirt) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) fanmade case Category:Townville